bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Lumenflowers
Lumenflowers are an environmental element in Bloodborne. Description Lumenflowers are a type of cosmic flora in the world of Bloodborne, a perennial plant with a similar appearance to sunflower. But unlike its real counterpart, the lumenflower is gigantic in size and the flower color is white. In addition, the lumenflower blooms at night instead of during the day. The flower can be found in several locations associated with the Healing Church, specifically in Lumenflower Gardens and Lumenwood Garden. It is also a symbol associated with Lady Maria. Locations The following are all of the locations where Lumenflowers can be found. *Nightmare Frontier: ** Inside the many cave systems where they act as lanterns illuminating the area. *Lumenflower Gardens: ** All over the garden. *Research Hall: **In the Balcony (Nightmare variant of the Lumenflower Gardens). **In a veranda with a friendly Clocktower Patient who tends to a plant. **Lumenwood Garden. Lore The flowers play a vital role in the process of human ascension to a Kin of the cosmos, thus becoming a symbol of ascension as depicted on the Caryll Rune Communion of the Healing Church. The flower is cultivated in Lumenflower Gardens and Lumenwood Garden, both controlled by the Healing Church. The church has failed several times in creating the Kin to commune with Ebrietas- the left behind Great One, the failures becoming the Clocktower Patients and the Living Failures. After many attempts, the Choir successfully created the Celestial Emissary- a powerful Kin that served as a bridge between the church and Ebrietas. Rom is also an immensely powerful Kin that was a human who ascended to Kin. However, she lacks proper consciousness, hence the name "Vacuous Spider". This is theorized to be due to the lack of lumenflowers in her ascension. The flowers are used mostly to feed the phantasm that inhabit a Kin.Milkweed rune description. The Milkweed rune turns the Hunter into a lumenwood Kin- the trunk of a lumenflower. Notes *While the smaller variants do not have hitbox, the large Lumen flower tree in the Lumenwood Garden can block the arcane projectiles from the Living Failures' attack. Trivia *Lady Maria seemed to have a liking for lumenflowers. Her hunter garb, as well as Doll Clothes, have depictions of lumenflowers. *There are many lumenflower petals in the Astral Clocktower, scattered around the body of Lady Maria. *There are several lumenflowers brought to the Clocktower Patients, probably by Lady Maria to ease the suffering of the patients. *There is a lumenflower on an unnamed grave in the Fishing Hamlet. *The flowers seem to have a property that calms the nerves of the Kin. *Upon equipping, the Milkweed rune turns the the Hunter into a Lumenwood. Milkweeds are a larval food source for monarch butterflies and their relatives . The "relatives" can also be called "kin". And Ebrietas is the name of a genus of butterly. *The “cosmos” is a genus of the sunflower family. As a side note, moon phases have a very strong influence on plant growth, to the point that they determine the calendar of activities in various disciplines and activities (herbalism, gardening, wood-cutting, etc.). Gallery Bloodborne™ 20151207184007.png Bloodborne™ 20151207184132.png Bloodborne™ 20151207183112 (2).png cosmic lumen flower.jpg Lumen flower.png|Gigantic lumen flower tree in Lumenwood Garden Lumen flowers.jpg Bloodborne™_20151126183640.jpg tumblr_oa2swqhXRZ1u1tj05o1_500.gif Светящиеся_дерево.png Lumen wood garden concept art.png|Lumenwood concept art unblossom lumen flower.jpg|Lumen flowers that have not blossomed yet in Lumenflower Gardens celestial emissary in its lucious bed.jpg lumen flower garden concept.png|Its concept art shows that the flower only blooms at night Healing Church Communion.png|Lumen flower as depicted on the Communion rune - a symbol of belief of the Healing Church. lumen flower on unamed grave.jpg|a lumen flower on a grave in Fishing Hamlet mS4TYid.jpg Orphanage lumenflower garden concept art.png|the lumen flowers in the orphanage Lumen Flower Nightmare Frontier.png|A Lumen Flower in Nightmare Frontier Astral Clocktower (lumenflower petals).jpg|the flower petals scattering in the Astral Clocktower Eye on Clock.png Communion on clock.png Reference Category:Lore Category:Environmental Elements